Where's Ianto?
by rainygreygirl26
Summary: Set soon after Cyberwoman, Jack comforts Ianto. Warnings: spoilers for 'Fragments' and obviously 'Cyberwoman'.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD...IF I DID OUR BELOVED MR JONES WOULD STILL BE WITH US.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC STORY UP HERE! SO PLEASE BE NICE :D LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND I WILL TRY AND CORRECT THEM :D**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Set soon after Cyberwoman**

**WARNING: Mentions of Fragments and Cyberwoman**

**

* * *

**

**Cardiff, Torchwood 3 Hub**

Jack was working at his desk sorting through paperwork that he really didn't want to do. Normally he would hand it over to Ianto but with all the events that had happened recently he really didn't want to bother the man who he had grown to care for, more than a boss should. No matter what Ianto had done in the past, Jack couldn't help but want him, want to hold him and kiss him.

Ianto was always there from 7am to the early hours of the next morning. Jack was shocked that Ianto was able to get enough sleep and be so efficient with all the paperwork and all his other duties. Ianto would know when to bring Jack coffee without the need to be asked, he would come to work dressed in a gorgeous suit that Jack couldn't resist and he would complete masses upon masses of paperwork-that most of the time weren't even his to do.

The moment Jack met Ianto he thought about how stunning this man in front of him was but still didn't trust him. Now he knew why he shouldn't have trusted him, because of Lisa…but still…Jack was glad that he gave Ianto the job. Memories of falling and rolling around with Ianto at the warehouse popped into Jack's head as he just sat there at his desk, starring into nothingness. Jack wanted to kiss Ianto real bad then and still did now, even after everything. He got up and crossed the room. Leaning on the doorframe he looked at his team who were busy working. Except for Owen who was on the verge of falling asleep in his chair. Scratch that…_had _fallen asleep.

"Where's Ianto?" No one replied.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack raised his voice. Gwen shrugged not looking up from her computer.

"Sorry whose Ianto?" Owen grumbled as Jack had awoken him.

"Don't be an jerk Owen. Ianto did what he did because he was in love."

"Who gives a shit! He could have gotten us all killed! Well except you Jack who didn't tell us that you can't die!"

"Enough!...Tosh, Gwen do you know where Ianto is?"

"I think he went up to the tourist office," Tosh looking up at Jack.

"Right…" Jack looked around at his team. He wished Owen would forgive Ianto like Gwen and Tosh did. Jack sighed, he needed to talk to Ianto and make sure he was ok.

When Jack got up to the tourist office Ianto wasn't there.

"Ianto?" No answer. Jack switched on his comm. "Tosh, find Ianto on the CCTV"

"Uhh okay wait a minute…he's….not in the hub. Did he say he was going out to run errands?"

"No check the outside scanner"

"He's just outside on the board walk."

"Thanks" Jack switched off his comms. Stepping outside he instantly saw Ianto leaning on the railing of the boardwalk looking out at Cardiff Bay. As Jack walked up to him he could see how Ianto was crying and stood behind Ianto.

"Ianto?" Ianto froze, sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Hi" Ianto croaked. Jack came up next to him and leaned against the railing. Looking out at the bay Jack was trying to think of what to say but Ianto beat him to it.

"Did you need something? Did you need coffee? Is there some paper work that I need to do?"

"God Ianto!" Jack sighed and looked at Ianto. Ianto looked back at Jack but quickly looked away and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Sir." He took another deep breath. "You don't need to be out here, you don't need to baby sit me."

"I'm not baby sitting you Ianto, I just…care…about you. I'm worried."

"Well I don't need you to care or worry about me Sir. I'm fine. More than anything you should be mad at me. I betrayed your trust and I hit you…you might as well Retcon me now and let…"

"Alright stop right there!" Jack grabbed Ianto's arms and faced him straight on. "Ianto, I _was_ mad at you for betraying my trust-I'm not going to lie, But I've forgiven you. I forgave you instantly." Ianto raised his eyebrows and looked into Jack's deep blue eyes. "Well maybe not instantly…" Ianto looked down.

"But after thinking about it I realized that I've done worse and that I would be a hypocrite if I didn't forgive you. I…I respect you Ianto for caring that much about the person you love." Ianto kept his gaze down. Jack sighed and took his hands off Ianto's arms and they both turned once again to lean on the railing and look out at the bay.

Jacks shuffled a little closer to Ianto so that their arms were touching. Ianto kept his gaze down and lent his head on Jack's shoulder inhaling Jack's scent. Ianto had a flashback to when they first met and inhaling that same smell, Jack's pheromones, for the first time and feeling that jolt of electricity when he lay on top of the older man. Ianto closed his eyes becoming lost in the smell.

"Ianto" Jack broke Ianto's thoughts; Ianto opened his eyes and took his head off Jack's shoulder, looking instead into his piercing blue eyes.

"Sir?" Jack smiled.

"You know Ianto, you can stop calling me sir and call me Jack" Ianto looked out at the bay once more and smiled slightly.

"I know I _can_ stop, but that doesn't mean I _will_ stop" Jack's smile grew larger. Ianto was slowly but surely revolving back to his old cheeky self.

"Well as your boss, I'm telling you to call me Jack." Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto looked and smiled back.

"Jack it is." After a moment Jack's eyes wondered down to where Ianto's hand was sitting on the railing and he placed his on top of it. Ianto looked down at his and Jack's hands.

"Jack…I…" Ianto didn't know what to say. His mind and heart were both racing fast. He was attracted to the older man and he wished he wasn't. He felt bad enough as it was when Lisa was alive…all hooked up to the machine and he had feelings for Jack, but now Lisa was gone, Ianto felt even worse, as if Lisa was looking down at him and judging him for feeling for someone who wanted her dead and killed her.

"Ianto." Ianto turned and look up at Jack. Jack was staring right into Ianto's tired eyes, which were still a little red from crying. Jack smiled slightly.

"I…" Before Ianto was able to say anything else, Jack placed one hand on Ianto's lower back and with the other wiped away a stray tear on Ianto's cheek.

"Shhh" Jack guided his hand down Ianto's jaw and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up more and leaned in so their mouths were only an inch away.

"It's too hard. I can't." Ianto whispered, now eyes closed. Jack was looking at Ianto's lips. He wanted to kiss him. He needed to kiss him.

"You can. You can move on. It will get easier. I know it. I lived long enough, to know what it feels like. I've moved on. You can too." And without another word Jack leaned in that final distance and brought his lips to Ianto's. The kiss was soft and tender and soon turned into a kiss of passion and lust that they had shared right from day one and were finally able to show that desire for one another. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack pulled away breathless and rested their foreheads together, eyes still shut.

"It's the pain that I let 2 people die as well as Lisa that's gotten to me." Ianto whispered.

"It's not your fault." Jack whispered back.

"It is."

"No. You weren't to know that would happen. Lisa wasn't…wasn't herself. Wasn't…even human anymore. The real Lisa wouldn't have done that. I know it and you know it. She was a machine and you couldn't have controlled that."

"I could have tried."

"You did. But it was too late." Ianto's breath hitched and he held onto Jack's coat. Warm tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"It hurts" Ianto murmured his voice slightly crackling.

"I know." Jack brought him closer by putting his arms around him and Ianto leant his head on Jack's shoulder, burying his face in Jack's coat. He let his emotions take over him and started silently sobbing. Jack brought his hand up and stroked Ianto's hair. He kissed Ianto's forehead and whispered,

"Ianto, why don't we get back inside? It's getting cold and I can send the others home early. We can watch a movie or if you need to sleep you can go down to my bunker for a little while and I can wake you up a bit later…if you want?" Ianto's tears stopped and he took a deep breath, letting Jack's pheromones fill his lungs. He nodded. They both pulled back and Ianto slipped one arm in Jack's coat and around his waist, whilst Jack brought his arm over Ianto's shoulder and kissed his forehead again.

They walked in silence back to the hub. As they entered through the cog door the rest of the team looked up and saw Ianto curled around Jack with his eyes tightly shut. Jack didn't say anything, just nodded in the direction of the cog door and Tosh, Gwen and Owen instantly got up, grabbed their jackets and headed out the door past them. Tosh was the last to leave after Owen just pushed past and Gwen silently left.

"I hope you're ok Ianto." She looked up at Jack. "Look after him." Jack nodded and Tosh smiled and walked away letting the cog door close behind her. After the alarm stopped, Jack and Ianto just stood there holding each other in complete silence, apart from a buzz of the computers shutting down. Jack looked down at Ianto and Ianto lifted his head, looked directly back at Jack and smiled. He finally felt safe in Jack's arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D Feel free to review **

**xo **

**fliss**


End file.
